fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelf Life/References
*Jess Harnell guest starred in this episode as a singer. *Tom Sawyer was a guest in the show, causing much chaos throughout the episode. *Sherlock Holmes also appears in the episode. He correctly deduces the names of Timmy's parents but the sound of a book being closed prevents us from hearing him. *Gordon Hammond won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for his work on the character designs in this episode.Imdb "The Fairly OddParents" (2001) - Awards *This episode and "Timvisible" in season 2, are two the episodes about the last day of school and magically Timmy is ten same age both times. (Despite not being invisible and walking home instead of with parents car so not same year) *According to The Rat in Spats book, the only law in Spatsville is that you cannot ever frown. Also the moral of the The Rat in Spats book is that you should not make fun of Rat's shoes. *When Timmy tries to wish Cosmo's wand back from Tom Sawyer, Wanda says her wand doesn't work on his wand, which matches the idea of "Finders Keepers Law proven in "Where's the Wand?", where whoever holds the wand has complete control over it. Also Tom knew this because Cosmo told Tom that her wand would not work. *Mark Twain's name was seen on the left side of the book. He was the author of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. * The music that plays when Wanda is admiring the Frankenstein Monster Hunk sounds very similar to the Mortal Kombat theme. *When Tom Sawyer gets stomped on by the Rat in Spats, the text is colored red, despite that he does not bleed and remains alive. The text is also in blue letters "splat". *Astrophysics for Morons has unknown author (in contrast to book by Mark Twain which has the author's name on it, see above.) Cosmo does not know the contents of the book and asks what could happen if Tom changed it. *All the books that Crocker approved and Wanda shows are different adventures but they have one thing in common that they're all classics which should make sense because Crocker asked them to write a 500 page book report because all of them are unabridged novels which has longer content and been written by authors who already died. *Cosmo said everyone has read Sherlock Holmes and his 56 short stories and novels. This clearly doesn't make any sense to why he's really popular. Remember that some people watch any tv episodes starting him and any movie starting him. They make movies and the series starting him is because of how good he is. The reason why Cosmo says this, is because he's dumb. * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer - The book was seen in the episode, as well as the main character from the book (he was the antagonist in the episode). * Lewinsky scandal – When Wanda is reading in the "All men are idiots" section in the library she says: "Oh Hillary, how did you put up with it"? This is a reference to Former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton's husband Former President Bill Clinton who along with intern Monica Lewinsky was a subject of a political sex scandal in the late 1990s. * Sherlock Holmes - The book was seen in the episode, as well as the main character from the book. * Moby Dick - The book was seen in the episode, but in one scene Tom Sawyer changes the book to "Moby Duck". Also, H. Melville was written on one side of the book, which makes a reference to the author, Herman Melville. * Tarzan of the Apes - The book was seen in the episode, but in one scene Tom Sawyer changes the book to "Tarzan: Lord of the Drapes" and later Timmy changes the book to "Tarzan: Lord of the Shapes". Also, Burroughs was written on one side of the book, which makes a reference to the author, Edgar Rice Burroughs. * Frankenstein - The book was seen in the episode, but was changed to "The Frankenstein Monster Truck" and later "Monk", "Hunk" and "Skunk". Also, M. W. Shelly was written on one side of the book, which makes a reference to the author, Mary Shelley. **The "W" stands for Wollstonecraft which was Mary was first' surname before she changes it to "Shelley". * Jason and the Argonauts - The book was seen in the episode, but in one scene Tom Sawyer changes the book to "Jason and the Pussycats". Also, Apollonius was written on one side of the book, which makes a reference to the author, Apollonius of Rhodes. * Josie and the Pussycats - The name "Jason and the Pussycats" is a parody of "Josie and the Pussycats". * The Cat in the Hat - The book "The Rat in Spats" is clearly a parody of the most famous Dr. Seuss book, "The Cat in the Hat". * For Dummies - The book "Astrophysics for Morons" appears to be a spoof on the "For Dummies" books. * The Three Musketeers - The book was seen in the episode, but in one scene Tom Sawyer changes the book to "The Three Mouseketeers" (Although Wanda doesn't actually say the complete name, because it would be a copyright infringement lawsuit with Disney). Also, A. Dumas was written on one side of the book, which makes a reference to the author, Alexandre Dumas. * Tom and Jerry - The word Wanda actually was going to said after she saw the Musketeers (after Tom Sawyer changes them) was "Mousketeer". "Mousketeers" are aliases of Jerry and Nibbles. * Mickey Mouse - The Three Mousketeers wear a pair of Mickey Mouse' ears on the head. * Futurama - Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda chasing Tom Sawyer through the books is similar to Fry, Leela, Queequeg and Captain Ahab following Big Brain through the books in the episode, "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid". * Ernest Hemingway - When Timmy was holding the book "Dog Obedience", E. Hemingway was written under the cover which makes a reference to the author. * MacBeth - When Timmy was "book-skiing", one of the books in his feet is "MacBeth". * Homer' Odyssey - When Timmy was "book-skiing", one of the books in his feet is "Homer' Odyssey" (Although the complete name is not seen, it only appears the name "Homer"). * The Stranger - When Timmy was bowling, one of the books standing up is "The Stranger". Also, A. Camus was written under the cover which makes a reference to the author, Albert Camus. * The Catcher in the Rye - When Timmy was bowling, one of the books standing up is "Catcher in the Rye". Also, J.D. Salinger was written under the cover which makes a reference to the author, J.D. Salinger. * J.J.R. Tolkien - When Timmy was bowling, one of the books standing up has written "J.J.R. Tolkien", which makes a reference to the author. * ''Jurassic Park'' - In the 5th book was Jason and the Argonauts, the creature roars like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. *''''Dr. Seuss'''' - When the book The Rat in Sprats the name Dr. Bruise is seen a parody of Dr. Seuss (who has wrote "The Cat in the Hat"). *Fancy Pants - When Timmy said Let's just poof Mr. Fancy Hat out here referring to Sherlock Holmes. The word Fancy Hat is a reference to the word Fancy Pants a way that people call the high/rich class family. *People moving on a fast vehicle while spazzing about something. (Crocker spazzes on fairies while Sherlock Holmes spazzes on diamonds) *At one point in the episode, the book "The Rat in Spats", when being held by Wanda, changes into Jason and the Argonauts. *If Tom changed "Moby Dick" to "Moby Duck" before Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda enter to the book, so when the camera zooms-in the book, the cover should've said "Moby Duck" instead of "Moby Dick". *It appears that Mr. Crocker checked all the book reports in less than one day which would be impossible since he should check all the pages. *The book reports were supposed to be 500 pages. However, in the end of the episode, everyone's book report was shown to be only one page long. **It's possible that Crocker shortened the book report lengths for the assignment to one page, as a 500 page book report would be extremely long. *Sherlock Holmes says that Timmy's parents met when they were 10, but in Father Time!, Timmy went back to 1970, meaning Timmy's parents met when they were 8. *The villagers storming the castle with torches and pitchforks was not in the actual novel, Frankenstein. * Although this episode premiered in 2004, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes